I don't wanna miss a thing
by dreaming angels
Summary: Otro songfic SS, dulce y romantico... Shaoran y Sakura son una pareja de recién casados, y durante su primera noche, Shaoran la mira y recuerda cada uno de los maravillosos momentos que ha pasado a su lado...


¡Hola! Ya estamos de nuevo aquí las "dreaming angels", sólo que esta vez sólo es una la escritora: YO, jajaja! Laura! Pues nada, simplemente espero que os guste el fic y aviso: es de esos con kilos kilos de azúcar… así que el que no sea romántico y un poco cursi, quizás mejor no lo lea! Es todo S+S, para los que adoran esta pareja, como yo!

_Disclaimer: _todos los personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP, nos sn míos! ya me gustaría a mi tener esa imaginación… jejeje, y ya me gustaría a mi haber creado una pareja tan adorable como S+S… DISFRUTAD!!!!!

**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing (****_Aerosmith)_**

****

Silencio… eso era lo que reinaba en esa casa, el silencio… Simplemente, si aguzabas un poquito el oído, podías oír unos suspiros provinentes del piso de arriba, de una gran cama de matrimonio, donde una pareja de recién casados, dormía plácida y felizmente. 

El joven de 21 años dormía estirado boca arriba, la boca ligeramente abierta, el pelo marrón oscuro rebelde y el brazo derecho, colocado suavemente y abrazando el cuerpo de su mujer, su amor, su vida… Ella dormía ligeramente de lado, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, que subía y bajaba lentamente según sus respiraciones. Algún mechón de su pelo largo y castaño le caía por la cara, donde se podía ver la sonrisa que esbozaba al dormir, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas y con dulzura, pasaba su brazo derecho por la cintura de su marido, estrechándolo tierna y cálidamente.

Era mucho más de media noche, la madrugada estaba avanzaba y del exterior se oía el ulular de los búhos. Había sido un día agotador, feliz pero agotador, y por eso los dos jóvenes dormían con ganas. Pero algo, un crujir de ramas o quizás el sonido de un coche hizo que Shaoran se despertara. Abrió un ojo lentamente, luego el otro y, después de bostezar, enfocó su mirada y le pareció estar en un sueño, porque allí, durmiendo a su lado y abrazada a él se encontraba ella… durmiendo como un ángel… sólo podía pensar en que la quería con locura, y, sin fuerzas ni ganas de moverse se quedó mirándola con aquellos ojos de enamorado…

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing** – _podría estar despierto solo para oír tu respiración  
_**Watch you smile while you are sleeping – **_ver tu sonrisa mientras duermes_**  
While you're far away and dreaming – **_mientras estás lejos y soñando_

"Ojalá pudiera parar el tiempo en este instante" – pensaba Shaoran, mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuerza al mirar a Sakura, su Sakura… Por fin, después de todo aquel tiempo y aquella bonita boda que había tenido lugar en una pequeña y recogida iglesia de Tomoeda, podrían estar juntos por siempre, algo que ambos habían deseado desde hacía tiempo, pero que a causa de la distancia les había costado conseguir… Aunque, la verdad, mucho peor que la distancia había sido soportar las reacciones de Kero y Touya… pobre Shaoran… Aunque, al final, habían terminado "aceptándolo", algo que en realidad habían hecho desde hacía tiempo pero que no habían querido reconocer, por simple orgullo, nada más… Y es que en el fondo, no solo lo habían aceptado, sino que ambos estaban felices ya que sabían que Shaoran estaba hecho para Sakura, y lo preferían a él antes que a cualquier otro. Y es que Shaoran daría todo y más por ella, y a su lado, Sakura no sólo estaría protegida, sino que sería la persona más feliz del mundo.

Pero en ese momento Shaoran no pensaba en aquello… él solo podía mirarla, sólo tenía ojos para ella… y, mientras sonreía, recordaba otra de las cosas que se habían "interpuesto" en su camino: la timidez de él…

Shaoran volvió a Tomoeda al cabo de cuatro años de irse a Hong Kong, a los 16. Durante todo aquel tiempo habían mantenido el contacto por cartas y teléfono y fueron tres años en los que su amistad creció y se hizo muy fuerte. Al regresar él, Sakura le había confesado los sentimientos que tiempo atrás no se atrevió a confesar y de esta manera empezaron una bonita relación. Ambos eran muy tímidos y les costaba expresar lo que sentían, pero se querían con locura y con el tiempo aprendieron a superar la timidez y a demostrarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Pasaron unos años muy felices y pronto llegó la hora en que él decidiera pedirle en matrimonio. Él sabía que ella lo amaba, pero aún así, desde que supo que le tendría que pedir que se casara con él había sido un manojo de nervios… Estaba lleno de inseguridades aún sabiendo que ella no querría separarse nunca de él. Por suerte, ese momento ya había pasado, y ahora, estirado en la cama junto a su mujer, podía recordarlo con una sonrisa…

_*** flashback***_

-No se como hacerlo, ¿cómo lo hago?, que… ¿que hago? – le decía Shaoran a Tomoyo con cara de sufrimiento - todo me sale mal… el otro día fuimos a pasear, por la playa y… y la llamaron del trabajo en el momento más oportuno. Ayer preparé aquella romántica cena y, cómo no, apareció de repente Touya para fastidiarlo todo… y… y a mí ya se me han acabado las ideas Tomoyo y…

-Tranquilo Shaoran… primero de todo rerspira, que te ahogarás como continúes hablando a esta velocidad…

-Lo se pero, mi madre cada día me vuelve a insistir y…

-Ah… así que tu quieres pedírselo YA por tu familia

-No, sabes que eso no es verdad, yo quiero casarme con ella, lo deseo más que nada pero, ¿ella estará preparada?

-Shaoran… me has preguntado eso como cien veces ya, ella te quiere y desea pasar el resto de su vida junto a ti, no sé, yo creo que eso es estar preparado.

Shaoran se sonrojó (no había perdido sus viejas costumbres cuando se trataba de Sakura) y asintió.

-Yo creo, que más que el lugar y el momento en que se lo digas, es la manera en que se lo vas a decir, si tu se lo pides con el corazón, no importa el lugar ni el tiempo.

-¿Tu crees? 

-Claro… A mi lo que más me gustó cuando Eriol me pidió que me casara con él fue lo que me dijo… Ay dios! Eso si que fue bonito porque cuando…

Una gota cayó por la nuca de Shaoran, cuando Tomoyo empezaba a hablar de Eriol era peor que de pequeña con Sakura, no solo aparecían dos estrellitas en sus ojos sino que empezaba a hablar sin parar, diciendo cosas sin sentido y lanzando exclamaciones de tanto en tanto.

-Vale, vale Tomoyo, muchas gracias pero… ¿Tomoyo? ¿Me oyes? ¡Tomoyo!

-Ay perdona Shaoran, ¿decías lago?

- ¬¬U, sí, es que me tengo que ir, he quedado con Sakura. La voy a invitar a bailar, sé que le encanta y esta vez no se me a pasar, será perfecto. Ah! gracias de nuevo.

-De nada, hasta luego.

-Adiós.

Shaoran corrió hasta casa de Sakura, se había vestido muy elegante y sabía que de esa noche no iba a pasar, la iba a invitar a cenar, y luego a bailar, a él no se le daba muy bien bailar pero sabía que sería muy romántico pedírselo allí.

Llegó a su casa más nervioso que nunca y picó al timbre. Las piernas le temblaban como un flan mientras esperaba ver a Sakura, radiante como siempre, con un bonito vestido seguramente… Oyó pasos y cuando se abrió la puerta… apareció Sakura vestida con una camiseta, ¿una camiseta? Sí, solo vestía una camiseta que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y además iba con las zapatillas de ir por casa. Shaoran miró su reloj, ¿habría llegado demasiado pronto?

-¡Hola Shaoran! – dijo ella alegremente.

-Hola… - dijo él sonrojándose por lo guapa que se veía ella, aunque solo llevara una camiseta… incluso eso le hizo sonrojarse todavía más, pues se quedó mirando sus preciosas piernas.

Sakura lo hizo pasar, le dio un dulce beso y antes de que el pobre pudiera decir nada le hizo sentarse y se fue a la cocina a prepararle un poco de té. Cuando volvió al salón lo encontró a él de pie.

-Sakura, no… ¿no habíamos quedado en ir…?

-Lo se… perdona – dijo ella bajando la cabeza – ya sabes, mi padre está de viaje, Touya en el trabajo y resulta que Kero se ha puesto enfermo o algo así, bueno, es la primera vez que le pasa, creo que algo que ha comido la he sentado mal, aunque probablemente sea un empacho, conociéndole… no lo se pero no quiero dejarlo solo esta noche.

-Ah… lo entiendo.

-Ahora está arriba durmiendo pero si se despierta y no se encuentra bien…

-No tranquila, no importa, yo…

Sakura bajó la cabeza, hacía días que no podían pasar un rato a solas, y sabía que él se había esforzado puesto que no le gustaba nada bailar y aún así había preparado aquella cita.

-Lo siento… sé que hace días que todas las citas se nos estropean… me sabe muy mal.

-No importa – dijo él sonriendo.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí, pues… quédate – dijo ella notando como se empezaba a sonrojar, estarían solos en casa…

-Claro – contestó él. Se quitó la chaqueta y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones de la camisa, que estaban ahogándolo -"otro día será"– pensó. Pero entonces recordó las palabras de Tomoyo: "no importa el lugar ni el tiempo…"

Shaoran fue hasta la radio y puso una música lenta, volteó hacia Sakura y le dijo:

-Pues… bailaremos aquí.

Ella sonrió, se acercó a él y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, no dejaba de pensar en lo guapo que estaba aquella noche, sonrió y se apoyó en su hombro.

Shaoran la cogía por la cintura y miraba al vacío… Bailaron un buen rato, abrazados, mirándose a los ojos en silencio, y Shaoran lo supo… Aquel era el momento.

-Sakura… - dijo dejando de bailar y apartándose de ella, que le miraba con cara de interrogante – quizás este no sea el mejor sitio ni momento pero… yo… bueno, llevo días queriendo… y nunca puedo… o no me atrevo pero… hoy… bueno… pues… yo se que quizás… claro… – le estaba costando mucho, miró a Sakura y al ver que ella reía le dijo - ¿Qué ocurre? "¿Se habrá dado cuenta de lo que… todavía no estará preparada?"

-Shaoran, ¿Qué quieres decirme? – decía ella con una sonrisita, sin imaginarse por nada del mundo que era lo que él trataba de pedirle.

-Yo… te quiero. Eso lo se y… no quiero que nunca más te vuelvas a alejar de mi, nunca, deseo tenerte siempre cerca y poder disfrutar de cada momento que paso a tu lado… nunca había sido tan feliz y yo…

El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza y sus ojos brillaban, sabía que él era reservado, por eso las palabras de Shaoran la hacían sentirse así, feliz como nunca lo había sido, era tan bonito todo… pero lo que estaba por llegar haría que su corazón no solo latiera más rápido, sino que quisiera estallar de tanto amor y felicidad.

-y yo… por eso yo… quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo.

-…-

Shaoran dio un paso hacia atrás y la miró con dulzura. Sakura subió la cara y sus ojos se clavaron en los de él, sus miradas se unieron, él no podía dejar de mirarla, y ella continuaba sin palabras… De repente, ella pegó un salto y se le lanzó al cuello, cogiéndolo desprevenido y haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo y rodaran por la alfombra. 

Entonces él iba a decir algo, pero ella lo extasió con su sonrisa y lo besó con ternura y mucho amor.

-Eso es un… 

-Sí Shaoran, deseo casarme contigo más que nada.

Él sonrió, le acarició la mejilla. Ella se derretía al estar en los brazos de él, se miraron unos instantes y se volvieron a besar, sus labios se unieron con pasión y con todo el amor que sus corazones desbordaban, y se quedaron allí un buen rato, tumbados en la alfombra, besándose, y deseando que aquel momento nunca terminara.

_*** fin del flashback ***_

Shaoran volvió a la realidad y la volvió a mirar allí durmiendo, tan bonita como siempre… También recordaba el día en que le dio el anillo de compromiso, al ponérselo en el dedo y los ojos de ella había empezado a llenarse de lágrimas… 

La volvió a mirar… podría continuar tumbado a su lado el resto de su vida…

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender** – _podría pasarme toda mi vida en esta dulce entrega**  
**_**I could stay lost in this moment forever – **_podría permanecer perdido en este momento para siempre_**  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure** _– cada momento que paso contigo es un momento que es un tesoro___

Unos 7 meses después de todo aquello prometían amarse eternamente delante de sus familias y amigos, había sido ese mismo día… y vaya día…

*** _flashback ***_

El despertador sonó por enésima vez y una figura salió corriendo del baño solamente con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y dejando empapado todo el suelo, era Shaoran. Se había despertado mucho antes de la hora prevista, por los nervios que llevaba encima, y se había olvidado de desprogramar el despertador. En medio de su ducha matutina había empezado a sonar y él no había tenido otro remedio que salir del baño con la toalla, chorreando y con el pelo todavía lleno de espuma. 

Apagó el despertador con cuidado, al contrario que la mayoría de las mañanas, que lo apagaba con un golpe o tirándolo al suelo. Pero aquella mañana todo era bonito para él, ni el insoportable ruido del despertador podía hacer que se enfadara lo más mínimo. Era su boda… su boda… ¿Cómo no iba a ser el hombre más feliz del mundo?

Volvió al baño dejando huellas de agua y jabón a su paso y continuó duchándose. Todavía quedaban horas pero no había podido permanecer en la cama un minuto más. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sakura en esos momentos?

El despertador sonó por tercera vez y una mano apareció de entre las sábanas dándole un porrazo.

-Levántate! – gritaba un Kero ya desesperado a su dueña.

-Oh no… no quiero despertar.

-Eso no es nada nuevo Sakura.

-Sí, hoy es distinto… quiero continuar durmiendo para siempre, estaba teniendo un sueño tan bonito…

-Adivino, con el mocoso, no?

-Sí, soñaba en nuestra boda…

A Kero le cayó una enorme gota, Sakura era tan despistaba que hasta era capaz de olvidarse de que día era, realmente, por las mañanas era como un zombie, vivía en su mundo, ajena a todo lo demás.

- ¿Boda? Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Kero, me caso! HOY me caso! Dios, llego tarde!

-¿Qué llegas tarde? Pero si son las 9 de la mañana…

-^^ perdón, la costumbre…

Empezó a bailar por la habitación pensando en el día que le esperaba. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Shaoran en esos momentos?

En ese mismo instante, Shaoran ya se vestía y se disponía a esperar, hacer cualquier cosa para entretenerse y que el tiempo no se le pasara tan lento como hasta ese momento. A las 2 del mediodía tenía una comida con su familia: su madre, sus hermanas, sus respectivos maridos y algún que otro sobrinito. Y por supuesto no podía faltar Meilin, que había venido con su novio. Todos habían llegado a Tomoeda hacía dos días para la boda y se habían instalado en un hotel, ya que no cabían todos en el apartamento que Shaoran había comprado para él cuando se mudó a vivir a Tomoeda para estar con Sakura.

Después de la comida, ya sobre las 4 y media, iban a ir unos fotógrafos para hacer algunas fotos. Ieran Li había insistido y lo había conseguido a regañadientes de Shaoran, que se sentía incómodo siempre que hubiera cualquier tipo de objetivo cerca, aunque se había acostumbrado bastante a la cámara de Tomoyo.

Y a las 6 era la boda… sería una ceremonia bastante íntima y luego por la noche habría baile y un gran banquete con sus respectivas familias y amigos.

-¡Sakura Sakura! Ya traigo tu vestido… - decía una Tomoyo muy emocionada subiendo las escaleras de la casa de su mejor amiga, y dejando atrás a un Fujitaka sonriente y con una gran gota en le cabeza. Tomoyo había entrado en la casa como un rayo y se dirigía a la habitación de Sakura para que se probara el vestido que había diseñado para ella. Le había prometido a su amiga que le haría el traje más bonito del mundo, pero con la condición que no lo viera hasta el día de la boda, así habría más emoción (^^U)

**-**¿Ya lo traes Tomoyo? ¡Que nervios!

-¡Oh Sakura! Vas a estar preciosa, ya lo verás… y yo lo voy a grabar todo con mi cámara, como en los viejos tiempos. ¡Anda, pruébatelo!

Sakura hizo salir a Kero del cuarto, que se fue maldiciendo cosas por lo bajo.  Con todo el cuidado sacó el vestido de la caja y lo admiró:

-¡Tomoyo! Es precioso, perfecto, ¡precioso! ¡No podrías haberlo hecho mejor!

Sakura estaba tan entusiasmada que le dio tal abrazo a su amiga que casi la tira al suelo. Se lo probó con todo el amor del mundo y realmente se veía radiante. 

Era un vestido sencillo, sin muchos adornos pero era elegante y distinguido. Era estrecho por la cintura, y le marcaba su delgada figura. Dos finísimos tirantes subían por los hombros y se cruzaban por detrás. La falda era larga, de raso; caía perfectamente y se abría con delicadeza haciendo que Sakura estuviera radiante. 

Tomoyo le explicó que a Shaoran ya le había llevado su traje el día anterior y que ambos iban a estar de lo más guapos. Le explicó con todo detalle como había hecho el vestido y como escogió la idea… mientras, Sakura se miraba en el espejo, con su bonito vestido de boda y imaginándose en el altar junto a Shaoran.

*** _fin del flashback ***_

Y en ese precioso vestido pensaba Shaoran en esos instantes también, tumbado junto a su mujer… Realmente estaba radiante con él, cuando la vio entrar en la iglesia con aquel sencillo pero elegante traje blanco que resaltaba toda su delicada figura, el corazón le empezó a latir fuertemente, justo como hacía en aquel momento, al mirar a su Sakura tendida a su lado en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente y abrazada a él como si nunca más lo fuera a soltar.

Tenía la sensación de que podría quedarse allí para siempre, sin hacer nada más, solo mirándola, sintiendo ese cosquilleo en el estómago y los latidos de su corazón. Estaba cansado pero no quería dormirse, pues al dormir, al cerrar los ojos, esa imagen se iría, haciendo que esa sensación tan especial e inexplicable desapareciera.

**Don't wanna close my eyes**_ – no quiero cerrar mis ojos_**  
I Don't wanna fall asleep**_ – no quiero quedarme dormido_**  
Cause I'd miss you baby **– _porque te añoraría cariño_**  
And I don't wanna miss a thing – **_y no quiero echar de menos nada_**  
Cause even when I dream of you – **_porque incluso cuando sueño contigo_**  
The sweetest dream would never do – **_ni el sueño más dulce es lo mismo_**  
I'd still miss you baby ** - _todavía te añoraría cariño_**  
And I don't wanna miss a thing **_– y no quiero echar de menos nada_

Shaoran esperaba impaciente en el altar. Estaba temblando como un flan, y detrás suyo Eriol lo miraba sonriente y burlón. Shaoran giró la cara y lo miró ceñudo "¿es que hasta el día de mi boda tiene que mirarme con esa estúpida sonrisa? Si supiera como me siento…" Eriol sonrió aún más al ver como Shaoran se había puesto tan nervioso, resultaba tan fácil alterarlo…

Pero la música de boda empezó a sonar, Shaoran giró la cabeza y su mirada molesta cambió por una de asombro y amor. Nunca había visto a Sakura tan guapa, estaba radiante… el vestido, su manera de moverse, su mirada y su sonrisa… Todos los presentes admiraron la belleza de la novia pero ella sólo tenía ojos para Shaoran. Sus miradas no se despegaban y a medida que se acercaba al altar acompañada de su padre su mirada era más intensa. Su padre la dejó al lado de su futuro yerno, la besó en la mejilla y fue a sentarse. Ellos dos se cogieron de la mano, sin poder dejar de mirarse y se colocaron enfrente del bonito altar decorado con flores de cerezo.

-Queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para celebrar… - por fin había llegado el momento.

No mucho después, ambos decían el "si quiero" y se fundían en un romántico beso delante de todos su familiares y conocidos. En un lado de la iglesia dos de las hermanas de Shaoran lloraban y su madre miraba el bonito acontecimiento con una mirada feliz. En el lado contrario, Fujitaka sonreía abiertamente, a Tomoyo le brillaban los ojos de la emoción y Yukito intentaba calmar a su amigo, pues Toya parecía querer levantarse para gritarle a Shaoran que dejara de besar a su hermana. 

-Ahora es tu cuñado y no…

-Ni se te ocurra, ni se te ocurra decir esa palabra otra vez, hace que me ponga furioso – decía Toya, haciendo un poco de comedia pues en el fondo, muy en el fondo, estaba tanto o más feliz que cualquiera en aquella sala.

Poco después los novios salieron cogidos de la mano, mientras todos derramaban arroz sobre sus cabezas, aquel era su momento feliz… el de ambos…

**Lying close to you**_ – estirado junto a ti_**  
Feeling your heart beating** _– sintiendo el latido de tu corazón_**  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming – **_y estoy pensando que es lo que estás soñando_**  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing **_- pensando si soy yo lo que estás viendo_

Shaoran seguía mirando con aire soñador a su joven esposa… vaya día tan largo… y al día siguiente había de coger un avión para irse de luna de miel, no iban a descansar ni un momento. Pero no le importaba lo más mínimo, pues sólo con estar cerca de su Sakura eso le daba fuerzas para cualquier cosa. Aún así, su cuerpo estaba rendido, aquella noche había sido agotadora, no sabía como le habían convencido para bailar…

*** _flashback ***_

El banquete estaba siendo todo un éxito. La comida era deliciosa y todo el mundo estaba animado. Al terminar la cena y después de cortar juntos el pastel la música empezó a sonar.

Sakura miraba con ojos suplicantes al que ahora era su marido, cogiéndole de la mano para que saliera a bailar. Shaoran resignado se levantó y juntos se dirigieron a la pista. Él adoraba bailar con Sakura; el problema era hacerlo delante de tanta gente. Al girar la cabeza y mirar a su alrededor sólo pudo ver miradas soñadoras que no les sacaban los ojos de encima y, como no, el objetivo de la cámara de Tomoyo que en los momentos especiales de aquel día no se había conformado con las 3 cámaras distintas que había contratado para grabar la boda. 

Una gota resbaló por su cara y suspiró, pero al mirar a su sonriente esposa, al notar como le cogía del cuello y los dos empezaban a bailar al compás de la música, el resto de la gente desapareció. Flotaban por la pista de baile en perfecta sincronía, sumidos en la canción, como si en ese momento estuvieran ellos solos en aquella espaciosa sala sin nadie a su alrededor que los sacara de aquel sueño. Estaban bien apretados el uno contra el otro, las manos de Sakura en el cuello de Shaoran y él rodeando la fina cintura de ella. Shaoran empezó a susurrarle cosas al oído y Sakura reía silenciosamente. Todos los invitados miraban conmovidos aquella tierna escena. 

Poco a poco la pista se fue llenando y más parejas empezaron a bailar. Distintas músicas iban sonando y todos bailaban alegres a su compás. Alguno como Yamasaki se había pasado un poco con el vino y más que bailar, daba tumbos por la pista. Shaoran se había relajado y se le veía radiante bailando allí.

Lo que realmente le había agotado eran los demás bailes. No sabía como pero el caso es que le habían convencido para bailar con cada una de sus hermanas y cuando Mei Ling le suplicó que bailara con ella un rock el pobre Shaoran creyó morirse allí en medio.

Entre bailes, discursos, chistes y muchas risas la noche pasó volando y poco a poco los invitados se fueron a sus casas. Hasta que quedaron los dos solos...

Shaoran y Sakura subieron al coche y se dirigieron a su nueva casa. Por fin, por fin iban a compartir un hogar, un lugar donde poder crear un montón de recuerdos juntos. Habían comprado una bonita casa de dos plantas, con un enorme jardín con césped, árboles y una gran piscina. Shaoran y Sakura ya soñaban en la casita de árbol que iban a construir y en los columpios que colocarían en el patio para cuando tuvieran hijos. 

-Por fin Shaoran, nuestro hogar… - dijo Sakura con aire soñador mirándolo con amor cuando llegaron al umbral de la puerta de su nueva casa.

Shaoran dirigió a Sakura una mirada pícara y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la había cogido en brazos. Ella se abrazó a su cuello.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo riendo.

-¿No es esto lo que siempre se hace en las películas? – dijo levantándola un poco más, para que el vestido de ella no arrastrara en el suelo.

Ella sonrió d elo romántico que podía llegar a ser y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Pero eso no era todo… Al entrar en el amplio recibidor un olor a rosas impregnó el lugar. Sakura dejó ir suspiro de asombro, pues el suelo de todo el lugar estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas rojas. 

-Esto… Eres… ¡¡eres fantástico!! – dijo apoyando la cabeza en la de él, que todavía la llevaba en brazos mientras subían la amplia escalera, llena de pétalos de rosa también. 

Al entrar en la habitación, Sakura ya no cabía en sí de felicidad. La cama estaba cubierta con los mismos pétalos rojos y la habitación estaba rodeada de velas que daban un ambiente romántico a la habitación. Él por fin la bajó pero en un segundo se encontró envuelto en el cálido abrazo de ella, que estaba punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Yo… no… no se como agradecértelo.

-Sólo con estar aquí a mi lado me lo estás agrade… - y antes de que Shaoran pudiera terminar la frase, Sakura lo besaba con pasión. Se besaron y abrazaron allí junto a la cama, hasta que Shaoran dirigió una mano a la espalda de ella y le empezó a bajar la cremallera del bonito vestido blanco, mientras que con la otra mano hacía que uno de los finos tirantes se deslizara por el hombro de ella…

**Then I kiss your eyes – **_entonces beso tus ojos_**  
And thank God we're together – **_y doy gracias a Dios de que estemos juntos_**  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever – **_Y sólo quiero estar junto a ti, en este momento para siempre**  
**_**Forever and ever **_– para siempre y siempre más_

Sí… realmente había sido una noche maravillosa. Cada momento al lado de ella era un tesoro pero esos momentos tan íntimos que compartían los dos eran realmente maravillosos. Pensar que Sakura era suya y que había podido estar con ella de esa manera hacía que todavía se sintiera más en un sueño. Aquella noche había sido muy especial para ellos, puesto que acababan de casarse. Aunque cada vez era como la primera, y todas eran igual de especiales. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que estuvieron juntos de aquella manera, la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Había sido un poco antes del veinteavo cumpleaños de Sakura y unos meses antes de que él le pidiera en matrimonio. El recordarlo hacía que un escalofrío le recorriera toda la espalda. 

*** _Flashback ***_

Sakura estaba arreglándose en su habitación. Había quedado con Shaoran en media hora para ir juntos a cenar y luego al cine. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, como siempre, como si se tratase de la primera cita. Al cabo de un rato Shaoran llegó, con su chaqueta marrón, su camisa verde arremangada y sus pantalones beige, estaba tan guapo… Sakura bajó corriendo las escaleras y ambos salieron de casa cogidos de la mano.

-¿Sakura, quieres que cojamos un taxi para ir al restaurante? Hay un rato caminando.

Sakura miró al cielo - ¿Hay tiempo de ir caminando? Me apetece pasear tranquilamente contigo.

-Claro, como usted lo desee – dijo él bromeando. 

Empezaron a caminar en silencio pero poco a poco el cielo se empezó a nublar. Pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer y en unos breves instantes comenzó a llover fuertemente. Ambos corrieron hasta refugiarse debajo de un balcón. Decidieron esperar allí un taxi para poder llegar al restaurante. 

Llevaban ya veinte minutos esperando y la calle parecía estar desierta. No podían ir caminando, pues llovía a cántaros, y parecía no haber solución. 

-Esto… - dijo Shaoran - siento mucho que se haya estropeado la noche, se la ilusión que te hacía ver esa película. Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa, yo te prepararé la cena. Lo digo porque, bueno… porque está aquí al lado y si pasamos mucho rato aquí debajo todavía te costiparás.

Sakura sonrió al ver como él se preocupaba. Bueno, no había otra solución; y además, con aquel tiempo ¿a quien le apetecía salir? Lo mejor sería estar en casa sin pasar frío. – Claro, podemos cenar cualquier cosa, y luego ver una película. 

-Estupendo – dijo Shaoran. - ¿preparada para correr? 

Ambos se cogieron de la mano y empezaron a correr bajo la lluvia en dirección al apartamento de Shaoran. Al ver que Sakura no podía correr muy rápido porque llevaba botas de tacón, Shaoran la cogió en brazos y empezó a correr con ella. 

-Aahhh!! – dijo Sakura dando un grito y cogiéndose fuertemente al cuello de él - ¡Shaoran! ¿Qué haces? ¡¡Bájame!! - decía Sakura entre risa y risa. 

Shaoran no le hacía caso y seguía caminando lo más rápido que podía. La lluvia caía sobre ellos y los empapaba cada vez más.

-¡Para, para, para! – decía Sakura, pero él seguía sin hacer caso; hasta que ella gritó – ¡¡PARA!! – y él paró en seco.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porqué quieres parar?

-Primero porque no quiero que te canses y segundo… - Shaoran la miraba interrogante – porque quiero hacer esto – y en un dulce movimiento apretó los brazos que tenía colocados alrededor de su cuello y lo besó con dulzura. Lo besó cariñosamente y Shaoran, con sus labios pegados a los de ella, sonrió. Él cerró los ojos y la besó con pasión. Y ahí se quedaron, besándose bajo la lluvia una y otra vez… con el agua que caía del cielo mojándoles el pelo, la ropa y la piel. 

Cuando se separaron Sakura le dijo al oído – bájame.

-¿Y si no quiero? – dijo él juguetonamente.

-Pues… mmm… no te volveré a besar, dijo en un susurro.

Shaoran no se lo pensó dos veces y la bajó de sus brazos. Sakura comenzó a reír.

-Lo que sí harás aunque me digas que no es ponerte mi chaqueta – dijo Shaoran quitándose la chaqueta y poniéndola sobre los hombros de Sakura. Ella iba a replicar pero él le puso un dedo en los labios – no, no, no. Esta vez no hay amenazas que valgan.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío y apretó la chaqueta de él contra su cuerpo. Se volvieron a coger de la mano y caminaron hasta casa de Shaoran, que por surte, quedaba muy cerca.

Llegaron al apartamento de Shaoran al cabo de 5 minutos, calados hasta los huesos por culpa de la lluvia que seguía cayendo sin cesar. Sakura llevaba los pantalones empapados pero al llevar la chaqueta de Shaoran, el resto de su ropa estaba bastante seca.

-Shaoran cámbiate ya que te vas a resfriar, ¿no ves que estás temblado? – el pobre Shaoran sólo llevaba una camisa, que estaba totalmente empapada y le quedaba pegada al cuerpo, haciendo que constantemente temblara por el contacto de la ropa fría. Sakura, aún así, lo veía muy atractivo, pues se acentuaba su atlética figura.

-bbrr… que frío… - dijo él – sí, más vale que me cambie. Y sin pensárselo dos veces se quitó la camisa.

Sakura se sonrojó al ver como se quitaba la camisa allí delante, sin más. Y aún se sonrojó más al notar que no podía dejar de mirarlo. "se ve tan apuesto así… sin la camisa… ¡ohh dios mio!! ¿pero en que estoy pensando?" Sakura sacudió la cabeza pero no… no podía apartar su vista y no dejaba de pensar en que se veía taaan guapo…

Y es que Shaoran a sus 19 años era un chico realmente atractivo. Alto, de complexión atlética y fuerte, con ese pelo revuelto que le caía graciosamente sobre la cara y esos ojos ámbar que hacían suspirar a cualquier chica con solo una mirada. Sakura no podía creer que Shaoran fuera suyo, que solo la quisiera a ella… no cabía en sí de felicidad. 

Shaoran, eso sí, seguía tan despistado como siempre, y no se dio cuenta de cómo se sonrojaba Sakura al verle así. Él simplemente se sacó la camisa y se dirigió a la habitación. Poco después salió con otra camisa y otros pantalones secos.

-Sakura cariño… te vas a helar… - dijo abrazándola, pasando sus fuertes brazos por la espalda de ella y apretándola contra sí. Si estás helada.

Sakura solo se apretó contra su pecho y colocó allí sus manos. Se sentía tan bien junto a él…

-mmm… ¡ah ya sé! Creo que Mei Ling se dejó algo la última vez que vino, quizás te pueda prestar unos pantalones y un jersey que te abrigue un poco más.

Shaoran entró en la habtiación contigua a la suya y salió poco después con unos pantalones tejanos y un jersey color rosa. Sakura le agradeció y entró en la habitación a cambiarse.

El apartamento de Shaoran era pequeño pero acogedor. Tenía un salón amplio y una cocina era de estilo americano. Luego tenía dos habitaciones y un baño para compartir.

-Bueno, ya estoy. Me he puesto el jersey encima de mi camiseta, que por suerte estaba seca.

-Shaoran la miró con amor.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Sí, que te sienta muy bien ese color – dijo él acercándose.

Sakura se sonrojó – siéntate en el sofá, voy a prepararte un café calentito.

-no no, tu te vienes conmigo – dijo cogiéndola de la mano y estirándola para que fuera a sentarse con él.

-Pero Shaoran has estado corriendo bajo la lluvia un buen rato, necesitarás algo caliente o te va a coger algo, no quiero que pases frío.

-A tu lado nunca paso frío – dijo él estirándola por sorpresa de la mano, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y besándola con amor.

Sakura le respondió y luego se apartó sonriendo - hombre… si me lo pides de esta manera ¿cómo me voy a negar?

Ambos se dirigieron al sofá y se sentaron el uno junto al otro. Sakura sintió un escalofrío y tembló. Él la abrazó con dulzura y lentamente acercó su cara a la de ella. 

-no dejaré que pases frío – le susurró a unos centímetros de su boca antes de separar el espacio que había entre ellos y volverla a besar, esta vez más intensamente.

Sakura le respondió con la misma pasión y rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos, apretándolo junto a ella con fuerza. Él tenía una mano en la fina cintura de ella y con la otra le acariciaba el pelo, era tan suave…. Sin que ninguno supiera como aquello sucedió, acabaron tumbados en el sofá, besándose dulce y apasionadamente.

Ambos se sentían tan bien, allí en brazos el uno del otro. En aquel momento era como si el tiempo se detuviese para ellos dos y permanecieron allí, besándose sin descanso durante lo que pareció una eternidad. De repente, Shaoran se apartó y se incorporó.

-achiiiiiiis! – estornudó con fuerza.

Sakura se preocupó -Ya estás estornudando, ¿lo ves? Te dije que necesitabas algo caliente – dijo levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia la cocina.

Shaoran estaba tan bien allí tumbado con ella que  no quería estropear aquel momento por nada. Así que reaccionó, dio un salto del sofá y corrió detrás de ella, atrapándola por detrás con sus brazos impidiendo que se moviera. 

-Ahora sólo quiero estar contigo… - le susurró al oído.

A Sakura un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna. Sentir su aliento tan cerca le hacía sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Sonrió al notar como él le besaba el cuello. Aquella noche estaba muy cariñoso.

-Lo sé, yo también pero… - dijo ella girando y quedando de frente a él, sólo a unos pocos centímetros de distancia de sus ojos, su boca…

-sshh – dijo él poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de ella y haciéndola callar. 

Sakura se quedó allí quieta, viendo como él la miraba fijamente y perdiéndose en sus ojos ámbar una vez más. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaron mirándose? Nadie lo sabe. Cada vez que Shaoran miraba aquellos ojos esmeralda, se perdía en sus profundidades. Esos ojos tenían el poder de hechizarlo; tenían el poder de hacer que su corazón latiera más fuerte, si eso era posible en aquellos instantes.

-Te amo Sakura

-Yo también te amo a ti.

Él acarició la mejilla de ella y ambos se besaron con infinita ternura. Sakura sintió con ese beso como todos sus sentidos se disparaban y supo que nunca más se separaría de él. Necesitaba estar cerca suyo como necesitaba el agua para beber. Su corazón se había acelerado y en aquel momento lo supo.

Se separó de él y lo miró intensamente a los ojos. Luego bajó la mirada, dirigió sus pequeñas manos al pecho de él y empezó a desabrocharle muy despacio los botones de la camisa. En aquel momento, Shaoran sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. ¿Dónde estaba su tímida Sakura? Él deseaba más que nada que aquello sucediera pero tenía miedo de que ella se sintiera presionada, de que todavía no estuviera preparada. Cogió las manos de ella entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos. 

-¿Estás segura de esto Sakura?

-Sí - dijo firmemente – yo sólo sé que te quiero y… y quiero compartir este momento. No solo eso yo… yo…

Shaoran la cogió de la barbilla y le alzó la cara, estaba sonrojada.

-Yo… también sé que quiero compartir cada uno de los días que me quedan contigo.

Shaoran sonrió y pasó su dedo pulgar por el contorno de su cara, rozando cada uno de sus rasgos. Le acarició suavemente los labios y la volvió a besar con mucha delicadeza. Cuidadosamente desabrochó la cremallera del jersey de Sakura y se lo quitó, muy lentamente.

La volvió a mirar.

-¿Seguro?

Ella le besó y con eso él supo cual era su repuesta. 

Poco a poco, ella desabrochó cada uno de los botones de su camisa, hasta que ésta cayó al suelo, junto al jersey de color rosa. Sin decir una sola palabra él le quitó la fina camiseta; le empezó a besar el cuello con dulzura y fue bajando poco a poco hasta besarle los hombros, simplemente rozando su piel con sus labios. La piel de ella se  erizó y se abrazó con fuerza contra el torso desnudo de Shaoran. Estaba temblando. 

Shaoran se separó un poco y la miró fijamente. Ella no necesitó que él dijera nada pues se entendían con la mirada. Y la mirada de él le inspiraba amor y confianza y le decía que no temiera, que no había porqué tener miedo, él nunca podría hacerle daño. Luego, acercó la boca a su oído y le susurró:

-Yo también estoy asustado.

Se besaron una y otra vez, allí de pie, abrazados, en medio del salón. Primero tímida y dulcemente y luego con más ternura y pasión. Los labios húmedos y cálidos de él besaban también el cuello de Sakura y ella pasaba las manos por su nuca, su pelo y por su espalda. Él acariciaba su cintura y la sujetaba con firmeza y poco a poco ambos se dejaron llevar por la pasión del momento. Poco después él a levantó y la cogió en brazos, haciendo que ella riera.

-Me encanta tu risa – dijo él sonriendo también y llevándola en volandas hasta su habitación. Una vez allí, cerraron la puerta y lo que pasó allí dentro, sólo lo saben ellos. 

Pasaron la noche más bonita y romántica que jamás habían pasado juntos. Fue algo muy especial lo que compartieron allí, aquella noche, en aquella cama.

**Don't wanna close my eyes**_ – no quiero cerrar mis ojos_**  
I Don't wanna fall asleep**_ – no quiero quedarme dormido_**  
Cause I'd miss you baby **– _porque te añoraría cariño_**  
And I don't wanna miss a thing – **_y no quiero añorar nada_**  
Cause even when I dream of you – **_porque incluso cuando sueño contigo_**  
The sweetest dream would never do – **_ni el sueño más dulce es lo mismo_**  
I'd still miss you baby ** - _todavía te añoraría cariño_**  
And I don't wanna miss a thing **_– y no quiero añorar nada_

Shaoran seguía melancólico, aún recordando aquellos momentos tan especiales que compartieron allí. Y también recordando la maravillosa sensación de despertarse por primera vez junto a su Sakura. Despertarse por primera vez en la cama, con el cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos y verla sonreír mientras aún dormía. Ver como luego sus ojos verdes se abrían al despertar y ver como le miraban con amor y dulzura, la cara de ella sonrojada a la vez que le besaba con un suave beso de buenos días.

Shaoran, tumbado en la cama junto a su esposa, recordaba aquellos momentos. Nunca iba olvidar aquella primera vez. Así como nunca olvidaría tampoco su primer beso, otro recuerdo muy especial,

_***Flashback***_

Un Shaoran de 16 años miraba con nostalgia las calles de Tomoeda desde la ventana del taxi que le llevaba hacia su nuevo apartamento. Por fin había convencido a su madre de que su lugar estaba allí, en Japón, junto a su mejor amiga, Sakura, la chica de la que estaba locamente enamorado. Sabía que sólo eran amigos pero, de todas maneras, lo que él quería era empezar esa nueva vida, junto a sus amigos de la primaria y dejar al tiempo hacer lo que debiera hacer. Le habían comprado un pequeño apartamento en el que iba a vivir solo y se había matriculado en el instituto de Tomoeda, al que, por supuesto, Sakura asistía también.

Shaoran llegó a su nuevo apartamento, que estaba frío y vacío. Tenía que llegar aquel mismo día un camión con sus pertinencias, ya que él sólo llevaba encima una maleta con lo necesario para un par de días. Se sentó en el suelo de su nueva casa y empezó a pensar en como sorprender a Sakura. ¿Presentarse en su casa? No… mejor no, porque si aparecía su hermano podría armarse.

-mmmm…

Sakura se encontraba en su casa preparando la comida y pensando en Shaoran. 

-aaaauuuuuuch!!

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? – dijo Kero apareciendo por la cocina - ¿porqué has gritado?

-Au au au au au! ¡¡Me he cortado con el cuchillo!! – gritó mientras metía el dedo bajo el agua fría. 

-¿Cómo puede ser? Siempre te pasa lo mismo ¿En que estabas pensando esta vez?

-¿¿Yo?? Esto…

-Déjame adivinarlo, ¿en el mocoso otra vez?

Sakura bajó la cabeza.

-¿Es que nunca dejarás de pensar en él?

-Kero no exageres, lo que pasa es que el otro día me dejó muy intrigada. Me contó en su carta que tenía una sorpresa preparada para mí. Que no me podía dar detalles pero esperaba que me gustase. Y he intentado llamarlo pero parece que es imposible hablar con él. No se… es una tontería pero… ¿qué es eso tan importante que quería decirme?

Sakura hablaba con mucha rapidez y casi sin respirar. Kero ya andaba buscando algo en la nevera. De repente, sonó el teléfono. Era Tomoyo.

-Sakura, ¿podemos quedar en el parque del Pingüino en un cuarto de hora? Tengo algo que contarte.

-Esto… ¿ahora?

-Si, ¿estabas haciendo algo?

-No tranquila, iré en seguida… ¿Pero estás bien Tomoyo? Te noto alterada

.-Sí sí claro, estoy bien. Quedamos en el parque en un cuarto de hora ¿te parece?

-Esta bien, hasta ahora.

-Chao Sakura – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo. "ojalá… ojalá puedira grabar este momento. Pero necesitan estar solos, llevan tiempo esperando este momento"

Un cuarto de hora más tarde Sakura llegaba al parque que tantos recuerdos le traía 

Entró lentamente y buscó con la mirada a Tomoyo, pero no la vio. Así que decidió esperarla en el gran árbol de cerezo donde solían quedar.

De repente notó que había alguien a sus espaldas pero, antes de que tuviera tiempo de girar, esa misma persona le había tapado los ojos con sus manos.

Shaoran iba a decir algo pero la reacción de ella le dejó sin palabras. Sakura estaba entrenada para cualquier tipo de ataque e instintivamente cogió los brazos de su supuesto agresor con firmeza, colocó una pierna entre las suyas y le hizo una llave. El chico era más fuerte que ella pero aquella reacción lo cogió totalmente desprevenido, y con un solo movimiento, Sakura lo derribó. Aún así, como él la tenía cogida, cayó al suelo sobre él.

Al abrir los ojos Sakura se vio de repente perdida en unos ojos café que la miraban intensamente con un a mirada de ¿cariño? Esa mirada… Pero entonces se incorporó, y cuando se decidía a bloquear a su agresor se paró de nuevo ante la mirada totalmente confundida de él, y la manera en que se tocaba la cabeza con una mueca de dolor. 

-¿Sa… Sakura? – dijo él incorporándose a su vez.

Entonces ella reaccionó y miró detenidamente a la persona frente a ella. Y su corazón paró en seco. Se quedó muda al ver en su atacante la cara de su amigo de la infancia. No era una visión, no podía serlo, era tan real…

Aquellos ojos ámbar la miraban interrogante y Sakura creyó que iba a morir. 

Al verla tan perdida el chico había sonreído tímidamente y había susurrado su nombre:

-Sakura…

El corazón de ella había empezado a latir de nuevo pero no a un ritmo normal, sino que su pulso se había acelerado al máximo.

-He… he vuelto – dijo él al ver que ella era incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Shaoran la miró con ternura. Allí estaba ella, había cambiado, estaba más alta, con el pelo más largo, más adulta, femenina y atractiva pero su mirada y en el fondo, toda ella, seguía siendo la misma. 

-Sha… Shaoran – dijo ella al fin.

Él acercó su cara un poco más a la de ella, le puso la mano en el hombro y entonces ella por fin reaccionó y sin controlar sus impulsos se lanzó a sus brazos, colocó sus manos en el cuello de él y lo abrazó con tal fuerza y cariño que casi acaban uno encima del otro otra vez. - ¡¡¡has vuelto!!! -  Shaoran se sonrojó y pasó sus brazos por su espalda al notar que ella temblaba, dándolo todo en aquel abrazo que llevaba tantos años esperando. Estuvieron así durante un largo rato, el necesario para que ambos pudieran sentirse y pudieran darse cuenta de que no estaban soñando.

Al separarse ambos miraron hacia otro lado.

-¿Estas bien? – dijo ella preocupada.

-Claro pero… esto… ¿Porqué has hecho eso Sakura?

En ese momento Sakura parecía un farolillo de Navidad. Volvió a ver la ridícula escena en su cabeza y soltó una carcajada. Pero se incorporó, bajó la cabeza e intentó disculparse. – Yo lo… lo siento… estaba sola, esperaba a Tomoyo y bueno, me asusté, ya sabes que… 

Pero él se levantó y sonrió, dejándola de nuevo sin palabras.

- Veo que te sabes defender bien. No pasa nada, yo estoy bien – dijo dando un paso al frente y colocándole dulcemente una mano en el hombro, agachando la cabeza y obligándola a que le mirara a la cara – no te preocupes.

Sakura levantó la cabeza y sonrió aliviada, entonces se dio cuenta de lo alto que estaba él y observó como él había cambiado. Estaba mucho más alto y tenía un fuerte cuerpo atlético. Además, con aquellos pantalones y la camisa arremangada, realmente se veía muy atractivo. 

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

-Y yo me alegro de estar aquí – dijo él a la vez que se separaban.

-Pero ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? ¿por…por qué?

-Pues en avión, hace unas cinco horas y porque… porque me aburría.

-¿Qué te aburrías? ¿Cómo que te…?

-Es broma – rió él, haciendo que ella se preguntara como había aguantado tanto tiempo sin ver su sonrisa – sabes porqué he vuelto, por ti, por todos vosotros, sois mis amigos y aquí está mi vida.

Un brillo apareció en la mirada de Sakura - ¿Así qué te vas a quedar? ¿Te vas a quedar?

-Sí, estoy matriculado ya en el instituto de Tomoeda.

Ella le dio un dulce golpe en el brazo, simulando estar enfadada - ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada? Te habría venido a buscar y… y… no sé, me habría gustado saber que…

-¿Y perderme la cara que has puesto al verme? – dijo él sonriendo – aunque al final el sorprendido he sido yo…

Sakura se sonrojó y entrecerró los ojos haciendo ver que estaba enfadada, y al ver que él reía de nuevo se abrazó otra vez a Shaoran, esta vez con más delicadeza, cogiéndolo totalmente desprevenido y  provocando que las mejillas del chico se tiñeran de rojo – no me puedo creer que estés aquí – le susurró ella en el oído alegremente.

Era increíble como, a pesar de llevar 4 años sin verse, mediante las cartas habían podido mantener la confianza e incluso hacer crecer su amistad, de manera que al verse podía hablarse con total tranquilidad como si hiciera solo un par de días desde que él se hubiera marchado. 

Entonces ella despegó la cara del cuello de él y lo miró a los ojos, sin romper el abrazo todavía. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sakura y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

**-**Ey… - dijo él con la mirada preocupada - ¿qué ocurre? Mmm… si quieres me vuelvo hoy mismo, no quería hacerte llorar – bromeó. Y ella rió, a la vez que una nueva lágrima aparecía.

-No… no te rías, sabes que no lo puedo evitar, siempre he sido, no se… así…

-En serio – dijo entonces él acercando más su cara, cogiendo la de ella entre sus manos y limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares – no llores, no… no me gusta verte llorar – dijo casi tartamudeando al darse cuenta de su proximidad.

Pero entonces los ojos llorosos de Sakura se clavaron en los de Shaoran y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, él empezó a inclinarse. El corazón de ella se aceleró y se acercó también a él, acortando los escasos centímetros que la separaban de sus labios y cuando apenas se estaban rozando él se separó bruscamente y bajó la mirada.

-Lo…lo…lo… sien.. yo no… no quería… perdón yo… - no sabía como disculparse, pensaba que podría aguantar pero al tenerla tan cerca había... había sido inevitable, no había podido controlarse y ahora no sabía que decir.

Pero las manos de ella que estaban aún en su cuello se apretaron más, obligando a Shaoran a mirarla a los ojos. Él levantó su mirada. Sakura clavo su mirada en la de él y lo besó. Rozó sus cálidos labios tímidamente con los de Shaoran, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo…

Y él… él reaccionó y con su mano realmente temblorosa acarició la mejilla de Sakura y la besó también. Se besaron tímida y tiernamente. Aquel primer beso con sabor a fresa que permanecería en la memoria de ambos para siempre. 

Después, rompieron el abrazo, abrieron los ojos y se miraron ya sin intentar disimular el color rojo que ambos tenían en la cara. 

Él fue el primero en hablar.

-Yo… yo… lo que te dije hace cuatro años no… no… no ha cambiado. Eres mi… mi mejor amiga pero, sigo enamorado de ti.

-No… yo… yo soy la que tendría que… que haberte dicho algo antes. No pude cuando te fuiste y no… no me atreví a hacerlo por carta – intentaba explicar ella mirando el suelo. Pero entonces levantó firmemente la mirada – yo también te quiero.

**I don't wanna miss one ****smile – **_ no quiero añorar una sonrisa_**  
I don't wanna miss one kiss – **_no quiero añorar un beso  
_**I just wanna be with you – **_solo quiero estar contigo_**  
Right here with you just like this – **_aquí mismo contigo_**  
And I just wanna hold you close – **_y solo quiero abrazarte cerca_**  
Feel your heart right next to mine – **_sentir tu corazón junto al mío_**  
And stay here in this moment for all the rest of time – **_y estar en este momento durante el__ resto de mi vida_

Shaoran seguía tumbado en la cama, abrazando a su esposa y recordando muchos de los felices momentos que había pasado junto a ella.

La miraba… la miraba y no podía dejar de pensar como tenía tanta suerte de estar con alguien como ella. No podía dejar de mirarla, cuando reía, cuando lloraba, cuando pensaba, se enfadaba… de todas maneras estaba hermosa. Y allí, mientras dormía, estaba simplemente preciosa. Pero había sido un día agotador, y por mucho que quisiera mirarla durante el resto de sus días, sus párpados se empezaron a cerrar, y con todos aquellos preciados recuerdos acabó sumido en un sueño profundo junto a su Sakura.

Horas más tarde un suave movimiento hizo que la mente de Shaoran se despertara otra vez. Abrió un ojo con pereza y vio como la luz del día se había apoderado de la habitación. "No… un poco más, sólo un poco más…" pensó, y un murmullo se escapó de sus labios. Justo entonces una pequeña risita se dejó oír. 

Shaoran abrió por fin sus ojos y unos profundos pozos esmeralda lo miraban con gracia. Sonrió.

-Buenos días – dijo Sakura cariñosamente.

-Buenos días… mi amor – contestó él.

Sakura se movió un poco y Shaoran refunfuñó, no quería deshacer el abrazo. Pero ella se colocó encima de él y lo miró con dulzura. Él apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de ella y lo colocó con cuidado detrás de su oreja. Ella sonreía.

-Te adoro – dijo Sakura antes de darle un corto beso de buenos días. 

Se quedaron allí unos minutos, quietos, sin apartar sus miradas el uno del otro. Y parecían compartir sus pensamientos, pues ambos se miraban sin creer que por fin, aquel fuera su primer día como marido y mujer. 

-Quiero quedarme así para siempre… - dijo Shaoran perezosamente.

-Lo sé, pero hoy tenemos que coger un avión, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí pero… y… ¿si decido no moverme? 

-Te sacaré de la cama aunque sea a rastras.

-¿Y si te cojo y no te dejo mover a ti tampoco?

-mmm…¿y si te hago cosquillas? – dijo ella juguetonamente

-No te atreverás.

-¿Qué no? – y en ese momento dirigió las manos a los costados de él y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Shaoran no podía dejar de reír, ella lo tenía bien atrapado. 

Pero por fin consiguió incorporarse y, sentándose en la cama, cogió una almohada y  se la enseñó a Sakura.

-¿No querrás acabar con una de éstas en la cabeza?  

Ella rió – no serás capaz – dijo tentativamente, pues más de una vez habían tenido una buena pelea de almohadas. Y cuando cerró los ojos dispuesta a recibir el cojín, notó unos fuertes brazos que la aprisionaban y ambos cayeron de nuevo estirados.

-Ahora soy yo el que te tengo atrapada – y antes de que ella pudiera contestar ya había juntado sus labios con los de ella. Besos tiernos, dulces, cálidos, apasionados, juguetones… no había manera de que ninguno de los dos quisiera separarse del otro.

**Don't wanna close my eyes**_ – no quiero cerrar mis ojos_**  
I Don't wanna fall asleep**_ – no quiero quedarme dormido_**  
Cause I'd miss you baby **– _porque te añoraría cariño_**  
And I don't wanna miss a thing – **_y no quiero echar de menos nada_**  
Cause even when I dream of you – **_porque incluso cuando sueño contigo_**  
The sweetest dream would never do – **_ni el sueño más dulce es lo mismo_**  
I'd still miss you baby ** - _todavía te añoraría cariño_**  
And I don't wanna miss a thing **_– y no quiero echar de menos nada_

Y allí siguieron, rodando por la amplia cama de matrimonio, hasta que Shaoran, cogiendo totalmente desprevenida a Sakura, pegó un salto de la cama y se puso de pie. Y en el momento en que Sakura se levantó también, la cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, la cogió de la cintura y empezó a balancearse como si estuviera bailando al compás de una canción. Ella sonrió, le pasó las manos alrededor del cuello y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él. Shaoran sólo llevaba los pantalones del pijama, y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura al notar el contacto con su piel. Pero una sensación de calidez la invadió al instante al notar como él la cogía con firmeza, acercaba los labios a su oído y le empezaba a susurrar:

-Don't wanna close my eyes, I Don't wanna fall asleep cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing…

Y ese momento, ese momento en que los dos bailaban felices y sonrientes, mirándose a los ojos y agarrados con fuerza como si nunca más se fueran a separar, ese momento lo hicieron suyo, lo hicieron eterno… y ese momento, marcó el comienzo de una bonita historia de amor…

FIN

***LAURA*** (dreaming angel)

**Notas de autora: **bueno, ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otro songfic más. Este es un poco más largo y solo espero que a todo el que lo haya leído le haya gustado, yo sifruté muchiiiiiisimo escribiéndolo (se nota que soy una romántica empedernida? Jeje)

Pues si, alomejor algunos pensáis que es demasiado dulce, tierno, romántico…  

Pero que os puedo decir, yo soy así! Y cada vez que pienso es S+S es algo asi lo que imagino ^^ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y nada, solo decir que le dedico este fic a mi otra mitad, la otra dreaming angel: mi Carmeta!!!!!! Gracias por darme ánimos y por estar siempre allí cuando te necesito… además que fuiste la primera en leerlo, y el que te gustara me empujó a que lo publicara! Gracias te quiero un montón! CLSSP FOREVER AND EVER!

Ah! Se me olvidaba, para el que no haya reconocido la canción, se titula "I don't wanna miss a thing", es de Aerosmtih y probablemente muchos la conozcáis por ser la banda sonora de la película Armaggedon. Si no, escuchadla, es realmente preciosa!!!!!

Cuídense todos! Ciao!!!!!!


End file.
